


A Tree to Remember

by VaderzGirl



Series: At the Edge of Oblivious [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Mason POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaderzGirl/pseuds/VaderzGirl
Summary: Mason's thoughts during and after the 'fun' time by the tree with Dezh.
Relationships: Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: At the Edge of Oblivious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Tree to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion on discord brought this into existence. Hopefully, Sera will do an 'unseen scene' for it, but until then, there's this...
> 
> Thanks to Fab for editing it!

**_A Tree to Remember  
_**  
As Mason started to follow Dezh out of the tent, he glanced back. His eyes met the fortuneteller’s and, for a moment, he froze. _One day, you’ll trust her more than you trust yourself._ Why that memory came back to him, he wasn’t certain. _A bond like the one you two will share—one that will last an eternity._  
  
The woman offered a small nod to him, as if she could tell what he was thinking. Well, that was bullshit. Frowning, he jerked his gaze from hers and exited the tent.  
  
And was immediately hit with a blast of cold air.  
  
Snatching his jacket, he tugged it tighter around him and groaned. “Still goddam freezing out here.”  
  
"How do you think it went?" Dezh asked as they made it through the foggy barrier.  
  
Mason sighed. "He seemed pretty impressed, from the little I could tell. Was hard to read him, especially his eyes as he's got no pupils.” Despite the fact that Dezh was no more of a people person than him, she’d somehow managed to win the guy over. That was surprising. He looked down at her and nearly snorted. Actually, it wasn’t surprising at all.  
  
"Guess we better report back to the others."  
  
There wasn’t even the slightest bit of eagerness in her tone. His lips twitched. "You really want to head back so soon, sweetheart?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him as he came to a stop. Oh, she seemed cool. Relaxed. But he heard her pulse quicken. Saw the warmth crawling up her chest to her cheeks. And he had no doubt what images were going through her mind. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
As if she had any doubt? He sauntered closer, his smirk growing as his hands slipped to her hips. Heat pulsed from her body through his hands, up his arms. It enveloped him, wrapping around him as tightly as his coat. Suddenly, he wasn’t feeling so cold anymore. "We're all alone. What do you think I have in mind?"  
  
Slowly, her lips twisted into a smirk of her own. "I very much like your thinking." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she gripped the collar of his leather jacket and jerked him to her, covering his mouth with hers.  
  
A brief moment of surprise shook him, but his arms were around her in an instant, tongue sliding over her bottom lip. With a soft moan, she slipped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Her tongue touched his and the world became hotter. Goddammit, she tasted good. _Felt_ good.  
  
They stumbled backwards. He crashed into her as his boot caught on something. A rock. A root. He neither knew nor cared. Instead, the only thing he focused on was the way she felt against him. His hands moved up her back, then down again. Over her hips, around the curve of her ass.  
  
She pulled away, her breath coming in short spurts. It too him a moment to realize he was doing the same. "You sure about this?" he asked, though he knew—from her scent, from the way her body had heated from his touch—that she was past the point of denying them both what they needed.  
  
"Very sure."  
  
Before he could take control, she moved. Her gaze slid over him, with her hands following a moment later, those green eyes of hers filled with so much hunger he could taste it in the air between them.  
  
And then she dropped to her knees in front of him. Unzipped his jeans. His breath quickened, anticipation making his mouth water.  
  
Chilled air assaulted him when she tugged his jeans down, sending a shiver up his spine, but the warmth quickly returned when she wrapped her lips around him. A growl echoed through the forest, tickling the edge of his hearing, but he was only vaguely aware it was his. As her mouth began to move on him, he was aware of nothing but the pleasure she gave him. The heat within him surged.  
  
His body yielded to her touch. To her mouth. Finding it difficult to remain standing, he practically fell back against the tree, hands curling into tight fists as he sought something to hold onto.  
  
Breathing was damned near impossible. Every nerve ending within him began to thrum with electricity as she worked him over with her hot little mouth. She licked and sucked, using her hands to help push him closer to the edge. It was almost overwhelming. The heat, the hunger and need building within him. Her intoxicating scent and the way it changed just enough so he recognized her arousal. How every time he moaned, groaned and grunted, it only seemed to drive her to seek more. And she definitely got more, because she seemed to know exactly how to drive him insane.  
  
The pressure within him reached a fever pitch all too quickly, making every muscle in his body tense almost painfully. Though some part of him wanted to draw it out, he couldn’t hold back the explosion of pleasure she gave him. He moaned her name loudly as the dam burst, but she didn’t move. She stayed there, her heart hammering like a jackhammer as she clearly reveled in what she’d done.  
  
An almost foreign form of contentment washed over him as he struggled to catch his breath. Before he could ponder it, she pulled up his jeans and zipped them closed. Then she leaned closer, her hot breath tickling his skin as she tugged his coat back around him and whispered, "Hope you enjoyed it."  
  
Unable to move just yet, he watched her walk away, his eyes sliding over her thick red hair… down her back… but before it could drift further, he felt a strange hitch in his chest he didn’t quite understand.  
  
Frowning slightly, he glanced down at his clothes. At the way she’d fixed his jeans and wrapped his coat around him. He felt… warm. So warm that, even with the cold night air, he didn’t need the coat. His frown deepened for a moment, causing an ache at his temples, but when Dezh disappeared from sight, he shook it off, took a deep breath, and pushed himself off the tree so he could catch up to her.  
  
He glanced back at it as he started to move away, his gaze drawn to a spot with broken bark. Where he’d been gripping it. _Huh_. He hadn’t even realized he’d done that. Shrugging, he moved quickly toward her scent.  
  
As he caught sight of her again, a smile played on his lips. That had been fun, no doubt about that, but now? Well, now he owed her one. And he looked forward to paying her back.  
  



End file.
